The Closeness
by Kaerato
Summary: Hyakkimaru wants to feel Dororo's face even though he still didn't get his real arms back. Fluff/Comfort
1. Chapter 1

After a tiresome fight with a demon Hyakkimaru was battered up and it was yet again Dororo's job to restore him to presentable state. At the end of the whole ordeal she made him sit in front of her for some last adjustments. She tied Hyakkimaru's hair up and slid her hands down to his cheeks and smacked them playfully.

"Now, you look nice and ready." she smiled at the finished work.  
"I look nice?" he lifted his head towards the source of sound.  
"W-well, i mean you look proper. Without strands of hair flying around." Dororo replied.  
He raised his functioning hand towards his cheek and coverd Dororo's hand with wooden hand eclipsed hers.  
"I want to do the same." He brushed her fingers. "I want to touch you." He said with a deep look as if he could really perceive Dororo's eyes.  
"Hey, A-aniki. What's with your face." She got flustered and started stuttering. Instead of replying he put his fingers on her face and traced its outline.  
"Um, can you feel anything?" she asked.  
"Not much. Just that you're here."  
She lowered her eyes and looked and the battered prosthetics.

"I know a way you can touch my face. Just let me do it." She took his hand away and held it so she could move closer without any interruption. She stood between his legs and gradually brought her head towards his forhead. Starting there she slowly nuzzled around the top of the face, then moved down and connected their cheeks. By slightly tilting her head their noses touched as she playfully followed the bridge of his nose and ended up in his eyebrows. Then, she pulled the front of her face to his other cheek so that he could feel the whole shape against him. The eyebrow, the eyesockets and the nose slighly rested against him. Still holding his hand she used the other one to stroke his cheek. Just as she brushed it with her fingertips she heard him sigh deeply. That made her realise how close they got.  
"S-so i hope it cleared things out a bit." Startled, she pushed him back and made some distance between them.

"That was nice, do some more. I still haven't felt your whole face." he heartily responded.  
If Hyakkimaru was touching her cheeks right now he would feel how hot they got.  
"Well that was the majority of it, the only thing left is mouth, but you don't have to touch it."  
"I want to." He reached out his hand and grabbed Dororo by the nape of her neck to steady her head. Gently closing his face to hers he found her cheek with his nose. From there he trailed down to the crease of her jaw which made her tingle in an unusual way.  
"Oh." it felt as if a cat was languidly taking a tour of new surroundings, but at the same time much more.  
Unswayed, Hyakkimaru moved alongside the jaw until he stumbled upon the chin, which he brushed with his lips. There he found out that they are much more sensitive than the nose. Climbing upwards he found two soft lines that for a moment relaxed against his mouth.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Dororo pushed him away and closed one palm over her face. Her heart beat so vigorously she was afraid Hyakkimaru was able to feel it through her lips.  
"Dororo, you're soft." Hyakkimaru remarked faintly.

"Don't say that. I'm not." She turned her back to him and tried to calm down. It was the first time somebody kissed her like that. And she was afraid to admit that she liked it. His lack of experience and openness made him tender and curious like an animal in a new surrounding. She imagined how it must have felt not to have skin or a sense of feeling for 16 years. Every sensation was new to him and he just wanted to learn about them. Dororo wandered if he was doing this simply because he was curious or he really wanted to feel her. Just her. She shook her head at the second thought. "No no, he's just your Aniki and you're his..." What exactly were they together, she didn't know. But one thing for sure, they both felt safe around eachother.

"Dororo, is something wrong?" he burrowed his eyebrows as he was uncertain why Dororo reacted in such a way.  
"No, it's just... We've never done this before. I've never done this before." She looked at his innocent, peaceful face. She could bet that right now he didn't have any speck of red in his soul.  
"Hey Aniki, would you like to feel my face again?"  
"Yes" his gaze softened.  
"But don't move, or do anything weird." she pointed a finger at him.  
"Weird?" She stopped him by grabbing his cheeks. Slowly lowering closer she looked him in the eyes. She wished he could see just as she did. Then, she gently placed her lips onto his. Nervousness quckly dissapated leaving them both with warmth and calmness. Hyakkimaru moved slightly closer and embraced Dororo's back. They have never before felt so close.

After a while she broke away, averting her gaze out of habit. She knew he couldn't see her face but the fact he was piercing her soul with those manmade eyes still made her queasy.  
"We should get as much rest as we can now. It might not be as peaceful as now in the couple of days."  
"Dororo" As she moved away he grabbed her arm. She looked at his tender face. For him everything was a first time.  
"Don't go. Not again." he looked almost like a scorned puppy.  
"Fine" she sighed, "But no funny stuff" after saying this she saw him lift his eyebrows in question. She realised that he really was like a child in that sense. Innocent and honest.  
Dororo pushed gently on his shoulders signaling him to lie down. She placed herself next to him and spread a tattered cloth that served as their blanket.  
"Now we won't be cold" she whispered curling her legs up. She kept her distance but was close enough to feel his body warmth. How long ago was it since she slept next to her mother? She could not remeber how it felt to have someone so close. What's worse, Hyakkimaru never had someone like that. How cold his life must have been. As she thought of her mother's warmth she drifted away, leaving Hyakkimaru alone with his thoughts.

At the beggining he meerly lay down, facing the sky but after hearing Dororo's gentle breathing he turned his head to the source of warmth. The usually boisterous girl was so quiet. Were it not for the breath Hyakkimaru could think she's not here. To ensure himself he streched out his arm and touched her face. She surely was there but that was not enough for him. Turning towards her he came close enough to feel the heat emanating directly on his skin. He was still getting used to how everything had so many various reactions. He slightly touched her cheek using his lips - the best sensory tool he had as of now. And to make it easier he moved her closer by covering her in an embrace. The slight pressure on his chest remined him of when he held Mio's body, the first contact with another human he could feel. Yet this was so much different. The sleep induced peace coming from Dororo was contagious and made him wish they did that way earlier.  
Dororo thrashed a bit in her sleep which led to their legs intertwining. He didn't mind, all the time impressed at the number of ways humans could be toghether. The warmth he held between his arms lulled him to sleep.

When Dororo woke up she was engulfed in immerse comfort. It made her realise how much she longed for it. Sleeping alone on the ground made her alert in case of danger. Now, she was drifting on a cloud of bliss. Only after feeling hard wood aroud her chest she noticed what was the source of that serenity. Hyakkimaru was breathing just above her neck, which made her hair tingle. At first she was shocked at how close they were. She tried to wiggle her way out of the embrace but hearing him mumble softly melted her heart. This boy after all was just as lonely as she was. Caressing the wooden fingers she thought of how much he meant for her. After loosing their respective families they both were happy to have found eachother.


	2. Chapter 2

A prickling sensation. Soft wood carressing the fresh skin. The feeling of pebbles under the supple foot. Each joint moving, muscles contorting and releasing energy. While sitting in a creek, letting his body be washed over with a gentle stream he looked at his artificial hands. Yet again, the sense of determination overtakes the little itches and sores that already accumulated on the delicate skin. He is one step closer, one step closer to being full. Truly a human being and not a... Is he a demon? As he hugs his leg to his chest and stroked the right calf he cherished the simple things he can experience now. Itchy bug bites, harsh rocks schratching his soles, cold water running down his throat. How can this be the body of a demon? He clenches his wooden hand over his heart, trying to feel its beat. So little was left to get back and yet it was so crucial. His broken prosthetics did not work properly so he was even more crippled than usual. The memories of that day came flooding back. Dororo struggling to draw a breath, splashing around trying to get out and then silence. Her body started limping to the bottom of the well. Never, with any demon or ghoul was Hyakkimaru so terrified as when he was standing over his drowning friend. The anger caused by his helplessness rose to his chest and exploded with a scream. If it wasnt for the old man he would have lost his entire world. All because he could not save her. What would he do then?

He lightly touched the broken hand. Weren't it for the sharp sword poking through the wood it would be completely useless. He could barely move his fingers let alone hold anything.

Is it so wrong that he wants to be whole?

"Hey Aniki, get out, you're gonna catch a cold in this water." Dororo rushed over from the fire.

He obeys as always, relying on her knowledge.

"Here, i washed your kimono. Stretch your arms... and here we go. Are you warm? This autumn wind gets colder everyday."

"Yes."

The girl streches out freshly washed kimono, guiding his prosthetic arms into the holes. He let Dororo tie his clothes properly, watching as the white flame flails her hands around nothingness. This too has become bothersome. Without normal eyes he cannot even do as much as clothe himself. For so long he has been relying on Dororo that he cannot imagine how he could function without her. Barely surviving maybe, but he would not learn about the world that he came to cherish.

Her stories about the surroundings, the nature, how people live, what do they do slowly opened his eyes to the world he was living in. Finally he was a part of it. Not only because he was learning things about it, but because he had someone to share it with. Someone to talk to and support.

"So, should we ask around for the way to Daigo's land? We should also stock up some food. The winter's coming."

"Yes." he felt that they were getting closer to the man who betrayed him.

"Alright, let's go!"

The flame cheerfully trode on and Hyakkimaru felt peacefull being able to see that. From time to time Dororo would ramble about a certain topic or gaze at something and describe it to Hyakkimaru.

"Ah! In the sky! The birds are flying away! There is so many of them, flying together. And some form an arrow shape. I think they're geese. Don't worry they will return when it gets warmer. And then the leaves will grow again, there will be many fruits growing around so we can have our stomachs full for little price."

After some time they arrived at a small village, which, from the looks of it, was connecting two trade routes. Many carts and bazaars were lined up with people bustling around them. Most of them must have been travellers, since there were few homes and fever rice fields.

"Uwah! Aniki, let's see what they have in store."

"Hm"

Tired from the journey and some haggling they rested under a tree near the town square close enough the hear the remnants of the busy day in the form of drinking people, last deals and loud talking. Dororo thought they must be really close to Daigo's land since this place was so peaceful. She carefully hid the provisions away and streched on the cool grass. The thought of Hyakkimaru meeting his family again filled her with sorrow. They would fight obviously, there is no way around it. Just how bad it would go was the problem. She hated the fact that Hyakkimaru had his whole family that forsake him. Dororo was all alone and there was no chance that she would meet her parents again, but Hyakkimaru must live with the knowledge that all the pain he suffered through was caused by his family and even though they are alive and well, they hunt him like a dog. She wandered what she would do if her father sold her to demons as sleep slowly enveloped her eyes. Right as she was drifting away Hyakkimaru moved.

"Dororo."

"Yeah, what's wrong Aniki?" she responded without opening her eyes, hands comortably tucked under her head.

"Why did you come with me?" his voice was unusually coarse.

"Well, you cannot just go face Daigo alone. I said that I always will be with you."

"No. Why did you come... at all?"

She darted straight up at looked at him. His head was facing the village, dead eyes staring from under a tuft of hair.

"Aniki..."

"With me you are always in danger."

"Yeah but you protect me everyti..." She turned her gaze onto the broken prosthetic as it was held by the other hand.

"Look, I would be in danger anyways. This world is not a kind place. With you it's easier to get by. Really. After my... After i was left alone i could bearly get by. Foraging food and stealing from others is not a plesant job. With our duo we managed to make some coin, even if it was dangerous. Also, im lonely anymore."

Hyakkimaru turned his head to see a small frame huddled under the tree. He couldn't see her face but her tiny voice indicated that she was troubled. She sniffled and continued.

"We were both alone, right Aniki? Now that we have eachother it's not that scary out there."

"What if we won't have eachother?"

"Hey now, why wouldnt we. I'm not going anywhere it thats whats troubling you." she reached out her hand but stopped midway through.

"What if i loose you." He gripped harder his left hand until wood cracked even more.

"Ani-"

"What if something happens to you because of me. Or if I won't be able to help. Mama said I would be alone but I dont want to. I want to be with you, Dororo. I dont want to be alone!" The next sentence was swallowed by a sharp gasp.

"Aniki..."

She never heard him be so talkative. By now his face was concorted in an ugly frown. Back bowed, shoulders sunken. After a while of silence those strong shoulders started to shake. Dororo quickly shuffled over and placed a hand over his back in vain trying to cheer him up.

„Hey, nothing's gonna happen, I will be here. I will be here for you. Aniki..." She slowly embraced him and placed her forhead on his arm. This calmed him a bit and the shivers stopped.

"I will stay in the back, far away. Although I would like to help you with your family, I know that's impossible."

"You do help." Hyakkimaru touched Dororo's hand with his right prosthetic.

"How? I just get in the way. At least that's how it's been when the fight gets bad."

"You help me with life. I'm... happy." his voice was light and peaceful.

Dororo looked at him and met his eyes. She didn't know what made her shiver, the cold breeze or this piercing gaze.

"I'm happy too, Aniki." she smiled lightly and pressed her tiny hand against his cheek. She wasn't sure if it was the moonlight glistening or something else, but Hyakkimaru's eyes seemed almost lifelike in that moment. She wondered what colour are they really.

By now she was exhausted from the journey. Not knowing when or how she ended up sleeping in his lap. Hyakkimaru stayed up for a while with his whole world snugly curled up by him.


	3. Chapter 3

The scalding day interrupted their journey, made them tired and sweaty so and the pair quickly found comfort in a deep nap. Thick summer air was heavy with dust and ripening rice. A massive tree shadowed some area where they decided to rest. Not long after that, a sudden kick to the side woke up Dororo from dreaming about neverending bowl of ramen. Another kick revealed the culprit to be Hyakkimaru.  
"Aniki, what's going on?"  
He thrashed around in his sleep, something Dororo has never witnessed before.  
"Aniki, wake up!" she shook his shoulders looking into his dull, open eyes. He grimaced and sat up.  
"What is going on?" he reached his hand to his forehead as if in pain.  
"Did you have a nightmare?" Dororo looked at him with concern.  
"Yes"  
"Just forget about it, you're here now."  
"I am."  
Yeah, let's try and sleep some more."  
"But she's not."  
"She? Aniki.. Did you dream about... Mio?"  
"I heard her. And now I can't" he looked at the ground, hair envelopping his face.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Dororo looked back at all the moments they spent together and althought they were not long, it was a calming period of their journey. Having a fixed place to stay and rest was very much needed, especially at that time. Dororo knew that thanks to Mio, Hyakkimaru was able to open up to the world. Her name was the first thing he ever spoke, however dire the circumstances. She squeezed her fists after recollecting the images of burning temple and young bodies carelessly killed by the samurai. It was not fair, she thought as tears pooled in her eyes.  
"I also would like to meet her again. She was so kind."  
"So kind. And beautiful." Hyakkimaru's face made a wistful expression as he looked at his hands. "I wanted to hold her more."  
"I know." she placed her hand on his shoulder and stroke it in a vain attempt to cheer him up.  
"She made me feel... different."  
"Different? How?"  
"Hot inside. Wanting" saying that he squeezed his chest.  
"Wanting what" as soon as she spoke those words she regretted them. Hyakkimaru may not be aware of what he was talking about but she knew how young men react to beautiful women.  
"Wanting... Mio, closer."  
"I get it, i get it."  
"Dororo also wanted Mio?"  
"No no no. Not like that" she waved her hands and, a bit panicked, tried to explain the difference.  
"I did not like her in that way. For me she was like a sister."  
"In what way?" ever curious Hyakkimaru asked and Dororo realised that by saying that she got herself into an even bigger mess. She inhaled deeply and sat up straight.  
"You're a guy right? And I could clearly see how Mio's presence made you feel. I guess that you wanted more that just to listen to her singing. You wanted to be, you know, together, like adults do."  
Dororo got flustered as she imagined the scene in question. It was weird enough to see Mio with soldiers in such a situation, but together with her Aniki? It was just too much. She shook her head trying to erase the compromising scene from her mind.  
"Together?" He pursed his lips, deep in thought about new concepts.

"Together, safe and sound." she added in a quiet voice. She thought about being alone for some of her life. Would love exist in such a harsh world? Could she be loved like her mother was by her father? These thoughts were interrupted by a piece of wood resting in her palm.  
"A-aniki." the boy had an unusually serious face as he tried to hold her hand. She felt smooth surface of the prosthetics. The boy must have been so lonely all his life. Cut out from human contact in almost every way imaginable. Now he was eager to make up for the lost years. Not to mention he was just a teenager, of course he longed for bodily contact. He tried to caress the palm but the movements came out rigid and stiff.

"I still can't hold you. I couldn't hold Mio and I never will." his voice was unusually quiet.

"I didn't know she meant so much for you. So much that she haunts your mind even now." Dororo looked at the intricate yet fake fingers with hers intertwined among them.

"I feel alone. There is nobody close." this reply made Dororo tense up. She jumped back, unbinding her hand from his.

"How could he say that" she thought, "am I not here with him? I've been longer with him that Mio was, I always help him and he doesn't acknowlege that? Does he notice how much I do for him?"

She placed her small fists on her legs and tried to stop them from shaking. She pouted but did not speak a word.

Hyakkimaru noticed the slight change in her soul flame and asked what's wrong.

"Nothing's wrong!" she jumped up and shook her head, "I'm always alright, don't worry about me! Worry about your dead girlfriend!" As soon as she spoke those words she felt bad. To save her face she stormed off, hot tears spilling over her eyes. Hyakkimaru was left flabbergasted, thinking about Dororo's sudden reaction. His face was became somber, still having residues of the nightmare and now he had to deal with the offended girl.

Dororo sat hidden under a bush, legs curled up under her chin. She hoped the foliage would mke her invisible to Hyakkimaru's soul view. For the first time she wanted to be by herself. She felt underappreciated and started to wonder whether Hyakkimaru understood at all how much she helped him. Sure, she may have been annoying at moments, but by her stubborness she managed to forage food or shelter for them time and again. Reluctantly she admited to herself how much he grew on her, even his weird antics. The future did not look so grim when she had him close. Now, she wasn't so sure. They met at random, no goal connected them.

As she was deep in thoughts, familiar voice started resounding closer and closer. At first, she only heard her name, but when that failed to summon her she heard faint "I'm sorry." She pricked up her ears, but the sound of footsteps started to diminish. With a sigh she decided to be the bigger man and come forth to him. She dashed from the bushes and run looking for her Aniki.

He heard her and turned around the meet a bright white soul rushing towards him. He expected her chirpy as always and was about to say his apology again when a tiny fist punded him in the stomach. Due to shock, more than pain, he stumbled back.

"Aniki, think when you speak again! You think it's easy to babysit you like this all day long?" she shrieked poiting a finger at his face, "I thought we don't travel together just because it's convenient, because sometimes it isn't. Sometimes I fear for my life but I stick through it all and you just don't care." Dororo thought of all the hardships that he had to endure. They both had. She punched his stomach again, but very lightly this time.

"I just want you to know that I'm here for you, Aniki." she rested her head against his chest and looked at the ground."

"I'm sorry Dororo" Hyakkimaru kneeled down and grabbed her shoulders, "I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't know what you wanted. I'm still... learning."

"Well, don't worry, I won't let you be alone Aniki." She patted his head and smiled. They stayed silent for a while. Still, Dororo's face grew sullen for a moment.

"Hey, I know that I'm not Mio but I'm here. Would you like to be closer to me?" as she said that, she noticed his expression relax.  
"Dororo better than Mio", he lifted his head to meet hers. "With you, I'm happy."  
She blushed at those words, only now realising what impact she made on him. She felt proud knowing that it is thanks to her that he can know his way about the world. She taught him most words and showed him how people interact. Relieved and tired she threw her arms around him. Both of them relaxed and cherished the mutual tranquility.

"H-here, this is how you get close." she put her hands on his chest and tried to push herself away. This day was filled with enough embarassment to make Dororo question this whole conversation.  
"Aniki come on, lets forget that this happened."  
"Why?"  
"Well, its not like we hug on a regular basis. This is reserved for someone you like."  
"I like you."  
"Besides, you should get go..." her mouth was left agape as she heard those words.

"A-aniki, do you know what that means?" she was flustered, but mainly surprised.

"Hm, when you want to be with someone all the time."

"I guess you're right. Oh well, I'm not gonna explain any more things to you now. It's good that you understand that much. And Aniki?"

"What?"

"Remember that I also want to be with you." she smiled at the boy,certain that upcoming days would not bring more nightmares.


End file.
